Personal Video Recorders (PVRs), also referred to as Digital Video Recorders (DVRs), store broadcast television programs in a digital format for later viewing by a user. PVRs can receive broadcast signals from a number of sources, including a connection to a cable television headend, a satellite dish, or an antenna for receiving terrestrial signals. Bundled services are also becoming increasingly popular. Such services combine Internet, telephone, and television services using Ethernet Internet Protocol (IP) broadcast packets sent to a user's home over fiber, copper twisted pair or coax. FiOS®, or Fiber Optic Service, of Verizon Corp., is one example. These broadcasts are likely to grow in popularity with the content providers as the hardware to receive and route IP packets has become relatively inexpensive.
Typically, the user configures the PVR using an on-screen interface and a handheld remote control to select particular programs of interest which are to be broadcast at a future time.
Thus, the user can schedule the automatic recording of content in advance of the time that the PVR will receive the content. For example, the user can access an on-screen program guide to select specific programs, such as a movie, special event, or a multi-episode television series. In some cases, the user can select a more generic criterion such as a genre, specified actor or a specified director, in which case the PVR can automatically identify and record matching programs.
PVRs were initially deployed as standalone recording devices, e.g., set-top boxes, which could be leased or purchased from a cable or satellite broadcaster or other supplier. The PVR receives a broadcast signal as an input and provides a video/audio signal to a television as an output. In this configuration, the PVR maintains all programming instructions which are provided by the user via the on-screen interface. Recently, it has become possible to configure a conventional personal computer (PC), e.g., laptop or desktop, as a PVR which tunes and records broadcast signals. A tuner card can be built into the computer or connected as a peripheral, for instance. In this case, the PC receives a broadcast signal as an input and provides a video/audio signal to an attached or detached monitor/screen as an output. Moreover, a PC can be configured as a media center which interacts with a separate PVR device, such as via a local network. The user can use the computer to provide programming instructions to the PVR and otherwise manage the PVR, combine content from the PVR with Internet content and other content on the computer's hard drive, and import data from the PVR to a portable media player, among other functions.
Moreover, home servers are expected to become increasingly popular as well in this context as they offer expanded storage capabilities for broadcast content. MICROSOFT WINDOWS MEDIA CENTER is one example of an application that can be run on a PC to record and manage broadcast video content and the ability to service multiple client devices, such as in different rooms of a home. Using a PC to manage a PVR adds functionality due to the enhanced capabilities of the PC versus the PVR, including generally greater processing power and Internet connectivity.
Although PVRs are reasonably reliable, occasionally the PVR will act in an unexpected way. For example, a recording may be missed for various reasons, such as a hardware or software problem or schedule change. PC-based systems are susceptible to their own system failures that increase the likelihood of missed recordings. This problem is exacerbated by the fact that many PVRs go unchecked by their owners for long periods, such as a week or more. When the user finally attempts to catch up with favorite programs, he or she can become frustrated if they are not available.
Improved techniques are needed for managing the recording of broadcast content.